


Surprise Present

by bloop18



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Christmas, Fanart, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloop18/pseuds/bloop18
Summary: Harry has never gotten over the delight of getting gifts at Christmas, but when someone gives him the Horcruxes he thought he’d destroyed twenty years earlier, he isn’t sure he gets the joke.





	Surprise Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedHorse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHorse/gifts).



[](https://ibb.co/br4vfgX)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays! (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
